


Will I OD When It's Too Much? (If I Survive, Baby You're The One)

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Marathon Sex, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Misunderstandings, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, im probably missing something. damn, kinda vampish but not like intense or super serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: Felix always used to make fun of Ingrid for crying at the cheesy chick flick rom com movies she’d watch in their apartment but he sort of sees the appeal now. Character A looking up demurely through their lashes as Character B says something so riveting and axis tilting that it shocks Character A to their core, cheeks ruddy from blushing and eyes sparkling as they stare up in disbelief.“Oh, fuck,” Felix muttered, lost in the way Annette’s eyes twinkled at him, seemed to reflect the moon, the stars, and the sun all at once.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	Will I OD When It's Too Much? (If I Survive, Baby You're The One)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Netteflix & Chill kink bingo ! I'd like to think this ticks off the first time and biting cards :) i cant believe this is over 9k. i expected this to clock out at like. 3k. im embarrassed. 
> 
> hope everyone is staying safe and enjoying this month long netteflix fest! there's been a lot of amazing art and fic submitted for this lovely pairing so please make sure you check out all of the entries here and on twitter @ NTFLXbingo2020 !!
> 
> i am too embarrassed to post this to my art account on twitter :]
> 
> ***I did write felix as a trans man and this is a first for me. felix's trans identity is in no way the main focus of this but i did include some mentions of hormone therapy and top surgery after reading up on trans care on the ucsf.edu site. please let me know if anything needs to be adjusted or even taken out :]
> 
> fic is unbeta'd! any and all grammar or spellings errors are above me now lmao 
> 
> fic title from You're The One by Kaytranada ft Syd

Felix had learned eight months into their friendship that Annette had been dead for a little over two centuries. 

They had been sitting criss crossed on a hallway floor in the art department of their college campus when Annette had said she’d _passed away from what’s now called the common cold_ . She had then gone on to joke about how a sip of Four Loko would have been enough to wipe her clean out. Felix could only look at her as if she had grown a second head, speechless and mouth left wide open as the girl from his chemistry class casually claimed to be a _vampire_.

“I’m sorry?” Felix interrupted her rambling.

Annette blinked. “Yeah, my mom was so torn up about it because at that point my father wasn’t even around anymore and she was going to be all on her own so she had gotten help from this lady named Mercedes who was living in our village as the town medic but was actually a centuries old vampire undercover and seeking shelter from hunters so the lady had bit me and took me under her care as a fledgling for, like, maybe eighty years after she had brought me back and-”

“Annette!” Felix cut her off again, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “This sounds insane.”

Annette turned to look at him and Felix startled, not expecting to see the haze of death swarming behind the gray blue of his friend’s eyes. _Her lashes are very pretty_ , he thought. “Well it’s what happened.” Annette paused, opened her mouth to bare her fangs. “See,” she slurred, trying to talk with her mouth open, “I drink blood with these.”

Luckily, their discussion had been happening in the art department. Everyone knew a lot of the art students were fucking weirdos so nobody would bat an eye at a girl seemingly showing off her fake fangs. Except these ones, Felix noted with a gulp, were very much real and menacing. This wasn’t your ordinary factory plastic mouthpiece or silicone extension. This was raw peach gingiva growing into porcelain white points. 

Felix urged her to close her mouth with a frantic wave of his hands.

Annette continued on with her story and Felix thought back to all of the times he’d eaten out with Annette and stared on in confusion as she requested her red meats be very red and very rare, seen her be overly touchy and affectionate with a few people on campus, seen how she preferred to lay her head on people’s shoulders to rest on the curves of their necks, suck in their body heat (Felix had come to learn that Annette was perpetually cold) and probably listen to a beat that she herself no longer possessed.

“Caspar in my pottery class is one of them,” Annette had said, cutting into Felix’s train of thought.

Felix blinked slowly. “One of what?”

“Silly,” Annette said with a smile, patting the back of Felix’s hand. She had leaned in close, voice going a little lower as she noticed more people starting to make their way into the part of the hallway her and Felix were currently sitting in. “One of my feeders.”

Visibly overwhelmed, Felix had picked up his bags and marched out of the building, tried his best to ignore the feeling of stormy eyes watching his every move at the back of his neck. His mind had been going a mile a minute thinking back on how just last week, Caspar had worn a turtleneck to the gym and used the classic hickey excuse. Felix had rolled his eyes at that before chucking a ten pound medicine ball at him. 

And then Felix remembered Sylvain’s bandage that he wore around his bicep for a week just last month. Felix thought he had finally stopped pussying out on getting a tattoo and had been nothing short of confused when the bandage came off to reveal smooth, unmarred skin. Sylvain had said he had an ugly bruise from being stuck with a needle the wrong way after a doctor’s appointment.

And then there was Dorothea the month before that, citing cold weather excuses for her switch from her usual short shorts to leggings even when temperatures were reaching a record high. He had noted that she had been walking a bit funny for a week straight and tried to keep her thighs from rubbing together as much as possible. Dorothea told him her hot yoga instructor had really been amping up the class difficulty. Felix hopes that all of his friends were truthful.

Annette had left him alone after that. 

She excused herself out of the room if he ever walked in, she declined friendly outings if she became aware that Felix would be in attendance. Ingrid had been so distraught after Annette had rejected her request to hang out at her place for the fifth day in a row that she had rounded on Felix the second he walked into their apartment with enough rage to put demons in hell to shame.

“What the hell did you do!” she had yelled. Felix had squared his shoulders in defense like a lion cornered in a cage.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Miffed about being yelled at within the first three seconds of being home, he tried to push his way around Ingrid but she had stopped him with a firm hand across his chest. “Fuck, what is your problem?!”

“What is _your_ problem! Don’t think I haven’t noticed you and Annette not talking this past month and a half.” Ingrid’s face dropped. “Oh god, please don’t tell me you did something stupid.”

Felix had been immediately Drained. “I didn’t do anything!”

“You must have had to! Annette’s gotten so much paler and I can tell she hasn’t been properly feeding because she’s even colder than she usually is and she’s sluggish and-”

Felix blanched. “What.” Feeding?

Ingrid stared back at him. “Oh, you didn’t even notice. Of course.” Ingrid huffed out a breath of air. “Unbelievable. Unbelievable! She’s been telling me that she thinks she needs to up and leave to like a new state.”

What?! Move to a new state? Felix’s mind still hadn’t been able to move past Ingrid saying the word feeding. Now she’s telling him Annette was thinking about moving? “Wha- no, I didn’t know that.” He frowned. “You said she hasn’t been feeding…? She hasn’t been eating? Is it because of exams or something?” As far as he knew, Annette had always been a serial snacker. At any time of day she would have almonds, grapes, or a granola bar at her disposal. Exam season was stressful for everyone, too. But he’d never thought it would be to the point where Annette would entertain the idea of dropping out and moving, especially when he knew how hard she worked.

Ingrid had uncomfortably shifted on her feet, realizing she may have accidentally said something she shouldn’t have based on Felix’s confusion. “Um, yeah. Well, yes and no. She said she had eaten pizza the other day when I checked in on her over a call but she hasn’t really fed. I tried to offer but she had declined and said she didn’t feel up to it.”

Felix felt his lip wobble as Ingrid continued talking. “Is this your way of saying you offered to have her eat you out?”

Ingrid had stared at him, looking even more confused than Felix felt. “What?” She scoffed, completely blown away. “Fe-, wha-, what the fuck? No you idiot. She hasn’t _fed_.” She looked at her roommate, stunned. “Like, y’know.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, wow,” Ingrid sighed. She placed a hand on her forehead in disbelief. “I- you don’t know?”

It had been Felix’s turn to uncomfortably shift. “Know what,” he parroted her words back in a murmur.

“Oh wow,” Ingrid repeated. “Shit, I figured you knew since you guys are so close.”

“Know what!” Felix yelled, irritated, tired of this cryptic conversation.

“You know!” Ingrid, matching his irritation, had waved her hands in the air. “Feeding, like-”, her voice went softer. Their apartment had very thin walls. “Drinking blood. She needs to drink blood in order to sustain herself. She’s always been cold which is kind of funny since she’s sunshine personified but lately she’s been looking so sick.” Ingrid tapered off as she saw the expression on Felix’s face change. “I probably sound insane. This is going to be so bad if she never told you because then it wouldn’t have been my story to tell.” Ingrid deflated at Felix’s unmoving stance. “Forget I said anythi- wait, where are you going?”

Felix had turned on his heel out of his apartment and back down the five flights of stairs he had to unfortunately walk up just five minutes ago, Ingrid’s shouts of his name falling on deaf ears.

_Stupid, stupid stupid_ , Felix admonished himself, jamming his car key into the ignition. If there was anything Felix knew about Annette after eight months of friendship it was that she was a bad liar who wore her (now confirmed to be dead, he guessed) heart on her sleeve. She was loud, energetic, clumsy, eager to please and assist anyone in need. Hard headed, thick headed, stubborn. Intuitive. “Fuck,” Felix yelled at a red light. She must have seen the panic in Felix’s face and in the way he had tried to put as much space as possible between them all those weeks ago and took that as the universal sign of ‘ _stay the fuck away from me, freak_ ’. 

Annette was understanding, kind, and selfless. She would never do anything to someone she would not want done to herself. Excusing herself from rooms, keeping distance from their shared circle of friends whenever he was around. She had seen how supposedly uncomfortable Felix had been with her truth so she wanted to keep from being the cause of that discomfort to the point of basically killing herself, immortal status be damned.

“Fuck!” Felix had repeated as he pulled into Annette’s complex parking lot, seeing the lights off through the window of her third floor apartment. Felix had thrown himself out of his car after parking it and zoomed two stairs at a time up each level until he was standing in front of Annette’s apartment, face to face with a blonde, short haired woman who was standing in Annette’s open doorway.

“Leave,” was the soft command that left her mouth.

She stood just a couple inches shorter than him, chest puffed out big and arms crossed against her chest. This stranger looked downright furious and he couldn’t tell why. Felix, pissed off and desperate to get to Annette to apologize, pulled out the spare key to Annette’s apartment she had given him a few weeks prior to this. 

He only was able to move one foot forward until he felt a shockingly cold hand knock the breath from his throat as it tightened around his neck, grip cobra-like and with the intent to kill.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t snap your neck for hurting Annie,” were the menacing words, dripped in venom, this sweet faced woman aimed at him. Her pupils had slimmed into slits and her eyes flashed a dangerous crimson red. Felix had struggled against the woman’s grip and clawed away at her hand, horror settling into his gut at how her skin immediately healed over whenever his nails managed to break skin.

“Mercie?,” called the soft, familiar voice from deep within Annette’s apartment. Felix stopped his struggle at the sound of Annette’s voice, hands going limp at his sides. “You left the room so abruptly, what’s going- ON?! Mercie!”

Ingrid, as she usually was, had been right but also didn’t paint the full picture. Annette had definitely been paler than Felix last remembered because now her skin had an almost dead gray tone to it. Her normal chipmunk cheeks were sunken in and she had dark circles around her eyes which also seemed to lose their color. Felix had never been so relieved yet concerned to see Annette.

It took a few seconds for Annette to convince _Mercie_ to put Felix down from where she had him suspended up in the air by the neck. _Mercie_ had unkindly dropped Felix to the floor and sent him into an immediate coughing fit as he gasped for air and rubbed where the woman’s hand sent a chill deep into his skin.

“Mercie,” Annette chided, going down to Felix to check the damage. “That was not necessary!”

The lack of air had Felix slipping in and out of consciousness and that day Annette had genuinely thought Mercedes had crushed Felix’s windpipe. Thankfully, her sire hadn’t and had left the two to their own devices before stomping her way down the stairs of Annette’s apartment complex.

Felix couldn’t even get out the apology he had haphazardly thought up on the drive to Annette because he had immediately broken out into a gross, wet sob. The thought of almost dying at the hands of his close friend’s sire and finally being in the same space of said close friend had been overwhelming. Felix had sniffled his way through a stuttered apology that ended with ‘please don’t feel like you need to leave because of me’.

Annette had stayed silent the entire time as she cradled Felix’s snotty head in her lap. She had been visibly shaking when she slipped out a gentle, “I thought you hated me.”

Felix felt a new wave of tears threaten to overcome him. “Never! I could never hate you. I just- I.” He sighed. “I’m a dickhead. I’m so sorry.”

“Usually when stuff like this happens other fledglings kill whoever rejected them because they can’t risk being outed to potential hunters.” Annette had been looking at him, but it had been distant. Guarded, a bit. “I’ve only ever told about ten people and you’re the first one that had reacted negatively and I honestly didn’t know what to do. If I had known it would have cost our friendship I would have just. Kept my big mouth shut.” She had laughed but at her own expense and the sound came out bitter, a complete contrast to the normal warm tinkle Felix had become used to. He hated it.

They must have looked like quite the pair- huddled and bunched over one another in a mess of limbs and emotions in an apartment complex hallway. One of Annette’s neighbors had minded their business as they sidestepped around the two with their groceries in hand, slammed the door to their apartment shut.

In the safety of Annette’s apartment Felix had broken down even further, causing Annette to break down herself, catapulting them both into a mess of word vomit and affirmations on both ends The two of them eventually made up after the world’s tightest, longest hug which turned into a snugglefest on Annette’s ugly mustard yellow couch. Felix became privy to the knowledge that Annette had kept herself up countless times this week looking for school transfers and housing across the country all in an effort to keep Felix happy. He had declared that he was happy whenever Annette was happy, stunned to see her reaction to these words being her ducking her head into the crook of his neck to keep the expression on her face out of his view. 

Which reminded him.

“You haven’t fed.”

Annette had sighed, tired, moving slightly to rest her ear against the middle of Felix’s chest, listening to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat. “Yeah.” 

It wouldn’t be until a few weeks later that Felix discovered in a confession from Annette that she thought the object of her affections (!!!) had seen her as something disgusting and undesirable so she had stopped feeding altogether and rejected anyone’s proposals. This confession came after Felix’s where he confessed how jealous he was that she chose to feed from almost everyone they mutually knew besides him.

“Felix, you had recently made me think I was bad,” Annette said, voice gentle as she stepped into Felix’s space. Weeks had passed since their make up in Annette’s apartment and the usual light that graced the room whenever Annette entered had long since returned, only now glowing brighter than ever before. After their teary make up, Annette had gone back to her regular feeding schedule, much to Ingrid’s delight, and her previously lost color and weight had returned to her tenfold. Her eyes were back to that stormy blue-grey Felix came to adore every time he looked at her. Her face rounded back out to it’s typical heart shaped plumpness but the biggest change was noticeable in her cheeks which had, shockingly, started to appear flushed and rosy. He remembers asking her about it since he’d never seen her look so vibrant and she said it had to do with the amount she was feeding after depriving herself and that the color would eventually go away as her body became accustomed to feeding again.

Felix, in the meantime, was obsessed. 

“I knew that we had mended our little… thing and I didn’t want to, like, accidentally scare you anymore than I think I initially did again.” Up close, her lashes were oh so _pretty_. Felix couldn’t help reaching a hand up to cradle the side of her face, sweeping his thumb under her eye, inwardly delighted at how Annette moved towards his touch and warmth. “Everyone’s been very gracious and have been feeding me really well, too. No need to worry, Fe.”

_Yeah well I hate that_ , Felix thought to himself with a frown. “Add me to that list, please?”

Felix always used to make fun of Ingrid for crying at the cheesy chick flick rom com movies she’d watch in their apartment but he sort of sees the appeal now. Character A looking up demurely through their lashes as Character B says something so riveting and axis tilting that it shocks Character A to their core, cheeks ruddy from blushing and eyes sparkling as they stare up in disbelief.

“Oh, fuck,” Felix muttered, lost in the way Annette’s eyes twinkled at him, seemed to reflect the moon, the stars, and the sun all at once.

But the sparkle quickly died out with a furrow of her brows. A blink of clarity. “You don’t understand the severity of what you’re wanting or asking of me.” These words were accompanied by a sad smile as Annette placed her hand over Felix’s. What does that even mean? Felix must have said that out loud because Annette’s smile only got sadder. 

“It means you’re it for me, loser. The scent of you makes me lightheaded on a good day and almost sends me feral on my worst. Vampires really believe in life mates and even though I’m not natural born I still believe in it and feel that pull to you to some extent. Mercedes says she only went easy on you that night because she knew even though I never told her. I’ve had many people offer to be my life mate but that’s only because they’re drunk off of whatever endorphins I give ‘em when I bite.” Annette angles her face so that she kisses Felix’s wrist, right above his pulse point. Even with her natural chill, Felix feels as if liquid heat has exploded in that area where she’s kissed and the tips of his fingers start to tingle. “I’d probably kill for you and would do anything to keep you happy.”

The imagery of Annette tirelessly attempting to vision board a life across the country all for Felix’s sake almost sends Felix into a spiral.

At Felix’s continued silence, Annette closes off again. With a sigh, she drops her hand and steps back from him. “Now that it’s out there and you probably genuinely can’t stand me now, I’ll be at home eating my feelings in green tea ice cream.”

This shocks Felix out of his silence and he reaches out to keep her in place with a hand around her seemingly dainty wrist. Felix’s mind blanks at the feeling of touching Annette, _really_ touching, feeling her skin and her muscles shift beneath her. This five foot wonder has the ability to destroy him in more ways than one and she’s instead… infatuated with him. “How long…”

Annette _hms?_ , urging him to continue.

“How long have you felt this way.”

Annette kicks at the root of the tree they’re standing under, gently detangles her hand from Felix’s wrist to instead lock their pinkies together. The cute metal charms on her heart shaped day bag tinkle and clang against each other with the movement. “You know when we did that CMYK segment in class where people with different colored shirts stood in front of the whiteboard and then Professor Hanneman projected different colors to show how colored light particles interact with pigment on fabric?”

Felix stares at her. That was probably a month into them knowing one another. Felix had been so embarrassed for getting chosen to stand that he didn’t show up for the next two class sessions. Apparently, Annette thought this was endearing and lovely enough to harbor a crush on him for eleven months straight. “Oh, Annie,” he softly called out to her, now being the one to step into her space. He catches how the nickname causes her to melt, her expression going lax as he cupped both of her cheeks.

“Yeah,” she trailed off, laser focused on each freckle on Felix’s face. She eventually casts her eyes down, upset with herself. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable again. Clearly, being alive for so long has made me forget how to make friends and keep them without being a freak.”

“Oh, Annie,” Felix had repeated more firmly this time, bringing her in close to his chest in order to embrace her. In this position Annette comes up to his collarbones, makes it easy for Felix to rest his chin atop her head as he rubs circles along her back. “If only you knew that for a while now you, too, have been it for _me_. Loser.” 

Felix remembers, a week after they made up, how he had met up with Annette and a few of their friends for a much needed group dinner. Everyone had realized the dynamic just wasn’t the same without both Felix and Annette in the room so everyone was more than excited to be hanging out as one again. 

Felix had been enchanted by the way Annette had looked in her square collar, off the shoulder dress as she feasted on some ox blood soup. By then she had already started feeding again if the turtleneck Ingrid had worn to dinner was anything to go by. The only thing that went through Felix’s mind was the thought that he should have been in Ingrid’s spot as he watched her and Annette be overly affectionate to one another, watched how Annette fretted over Ingrid and told her _I’m sorry if I went a little overboard earlier, please keep yourself hydrated and make sure you get a good night’s rest and eat some sweets_.

Annette’s head jerked back and her eyes had snapped up at Felix, searching for a lie or any bit of uncertainty or doubt to obsessively cling to as a defense mechanism, as a safety net. All she found was pure, genuine sincerity from the boy that was too embarrassed to stand in front of their class due to the vocaloid shirt he had thrown on earlier that morning all those months ago.

“Mercedes has told me that the first bite between a vampire and their life mate sends them into a dog-like heat.” Annette had said, tone clipped and anxious. She takes hold of Felix’s shirt, wrinkles it as she fists it in her hands. “Please, for the love of god, if you’re serious about this and you’re not playing some awful joke on me. Please talk me down before I bite you and end up begging you to fuck me right underneath this tree.”

Felix, flustered, was able to talk her out of prematurely biting him and getting them arrested by campus police. They barely just gave each other their confessions and Felix now knew this entire bite and life mate thing was very serious and important to Annette so he’d rather her not potentially waste the moment by triggering her… heat, he supposed, while on campus.

He did, however, take her out. Many times. Before whenever they went out to eat or did something together it was under friendly pretenses but now Felix caught himself feeling hot under the collar whenever he caught Annette staring at him as if he were responsible for every sunny day she woke up to and got to experience.

The tipping point may have been when he took her out the night before his birthday. By this point, they hadn’t put any sort of official label on what they were doing and were just simply enjoying one another’s company beyond the friend title. Annette, dressed up in a sleeveless wine red bodycon dress she got off of some fast fashion site looked nothing short of a dream as she hummed happily, carelessly cutting into her highly rare steak with a content look on her face. Across from her, Felix’s medium rare cut was left untouched as he was left occupied with spying on the source of some of his happiness for the past year.

In a flurry of emotions, Felix’s brain had wracked through every positive thing he had experienced since knowing Annette- confirmed job security post graduation? Annette was the first person he told and was even more ecstatic than he was. Getting back on Testosterone Hormone Therapy after almost a year of not getting the shot? Annette was excited for the positive effect she knew this would have on his mental health. Finally reconnecting with his emotionally constipated father after years of not speaking to one another? Annette was waiting for him with open arms to laugh, cry, hug into when he came back. 

Every aced exam, test, movie outing, big purchase, risky move, _every_ thing had Annette positively involved in some way or another. Felix’s heart somersaulted at the thought.

“Annie,” he had said, clearing his throat and nervously taking a sip of his white wine as he watched her thumb the side of her mouth where some red juices had accidentally spilled through. He froze, wondering if this is how it would look if she were to- “Please. Tonight.”

The forkful of steak that was on its way to her mouth was forgotten as Annette halted, eyes opening to meet Felix’s amber ones. “Tonight what, babe?”

Felix, feeling heat rush up from the bottom of his spine, placed a hand on his exposed collarbone from where his button up shirt was definitely not buttoned up all the way. He trailed the hand to the side of his neck before resting over his pulse point, rubbing the area. He stared at Annette, watching her as she watched his hand travel upwards to the place where she had thought about sinking her fangs into over a million times, nose twitching as she faintly scented pine wafting from Felix.

A flash of burgundy overtook the normal stormy blue color of her eyes and her breath hitched when she finally understood what he meant. Briefly, Felix saw a peek of pointed white before the shape of it disappeared. The shift in Annette’s demeanor was gone as soon as it came, though. With a shaky hand, Annette had reached across the table to interlock fingers with Felix, heat against icy chill.

“Only,” she starts low and under her breath, childishly playing footsie with Felix under the table as she speaks, “if you’re serious. I always have been.”

Felix had nodded, told her to finish off the rest of her food as he dug into his own. He flagged down a waitress that was passing by and requested for their bill to come early.

The reason why he and Annette were eating out the night before his birthday was because their friend group was panning something for Felix the actual day of. Both he and Annette wanted to try and spend some time alone so they opted for a little date the day before. Before leaving, Felix had excused himself to the restroom and speed dialed Ingrid, telling her that he would never forgive her if she was not gone from the apartment by the time he came home.

Felix and Annette never made it to the party their friend’s threw for Felix the next day.

That night, they almost didn’t make it out of the car. As soon as Felix put his car into park outside of his apartment, Annette had crossed the center console and made herself at home in Felix’s lap. They were no stranger to this position as they had treated themselves to heavy petting makeouts multiple times already up until this point but this felt different. Annette was thrumming with energy from the knowledge that sometime tonight she would be biting the fuck out of her life mate. The thought alone constantly had her whimpering into Felix’s mouth, hips grinding helplessly and harshly enough that it caused the material of her dress to ride up until it was sitting high on her waist in a bunched up mess.

“Fucking shit,” she cursed, tearing her lips away from Felix’s and busying her mouth to instead suckle at his ear, teasing them both with gentle nips and bites. Annette was now grinding herself against Felix’s chino pants, soft sighs and gasps leaving her mouth as she worked herself into a frenzy. Felix had to physically haul her out of his car with a hand at the back of her neck as she snarled, wrapping herself tight around him like a koala. He had to carry her into his apartment and they had barely made it into the safety of his own room before Annette was hastily tugging off his and her own clothes.

The bite happened with Annette wildly rubbing her wet cunt against the muscle of his left thigh, whimpers caught in her throat over the sensory overload of having her life mate’s blood and scent and body in her, around her, on her, underneath her, thrumming with life and matching her enthusiasm and desire. Felix had simply felt a pinch on the side of his neck before an explosion of liquid heat seeped from that area throughout the rest of his body.

When Annette had finally let up, Felix had looked at her to see her eyes that same red he witnessed earlier at the bougie restaurant. She was a messy eater in every sense, it seemed, if her display at the restaurant was anything to go by. Here, atop of Felix in his room and on his bed, Annette had blood smeared over her lips and dripping down her chin, her neck, between her cleavage. Egged on and drunk on Annette, Felix dipped forward to drag his tongue to lick from the drop of his own blood that sat between Annette’s breasts up the trail to her neck, her chin, and finally her tangy, metallic mouth where she moaned bone deep, hips stilling as she clenched Felix’s thigh between her own and grounded her clit against his flexed muscle.

Annette had returned the favor by trailing bloody kisses from Felix’s cheeks to his collarbones, to his nipples that had long since lost feeling but burned fire hot at the touch of her lips, to the jagged scars beneath both of his pecs, to his clenched abs, to his trail of pubic hair, down to where he was embarrassingly wet and winking, clit stiff and hole lax from watching Annette take her pleasure from him. Her fingers were gentle soft but her mouth was cruel, suckling and licking meanly against his clit as she fingerfucked him until he howled her name and trapped her head between his muscled thighs, captivated by the intense way Annette watched his every move and reaction.

Ingrid had been so mad that he couldn’t even bother to text her that he wouldn’t make it to the surprise-but-not-really-a-suprise party everyone had thrown him. Two days later, body red and bitten in multiple places, sore and tender and aching in the best ways possible, Felix had sent off a quick photo of him staring sleepily at the camera as he flipped it off with a head of unruly apricot hair visible from where Annette had been sleeping soundly on his chest.

They had spent a lot of those two days fucking. 

Annette hadn’t been joking when she said the bite would trigger a heat. Annette’s sex drive had sky rocketed and the desire to mark her life mate as hers had clouded her mind to the point of ferality. In Annette’s mind, Felix’s bed had become their safe haven, their nest. It was warm and smelled like the both of them and felt like home. So every time Felix had to leave to do normal human things like use the bathroom, shower, and sustain himself with food and water he was either met with possessive scratches or pathetic kitten like mewls where Annette begged him to not leave her. It had gotten so bad the first day that Felix had decided whenever he needed to leave his room he had to carry her, similar to how he’d carried her out of the car, while he tried to complete whatever task he was doing. 

One time Annette had rubbed her wet heat against the ribbed muscle of Felix’s abs as he leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to hold both of their weight and finish off two water bottles at once. The resulting orgasm had left Felix’s stomach drenched in Annette’s release and twin sets of claw lines down his biceps.

Another time, Annette refused to let Felix peacefully shower off the mess she had made of him after hours in bed together. She had his chest pressed against the tile of his bathroom’s shower with his ass sticking out. Annette, delirious on her mate, had left her mouth open as Felix shamelessly grinded his sloppy cunt against her eager tongue, knees buckling any time she paid attention to his clit or teased her fangs along the sensitive skin of his pussy lips.

After the primal haze had cleared and left Annette feeling like herself again, she had run Felix a bath and dumped in almost a fourth of Ingrid’s epsom salts into the water. Overly emotional, she had cried as she helped wash Felix’s bruised and bitten body, blubbering over and over about how much she adored him and was happy to have someone so beautiful and handsome and gorgeous as her life mate. Felix, smitten, placed a hand over the initial bite mark on his neck that would never fade, feeling the raised skin of the pink pinhole scars burn hot under his touch. He felt a current of energy thrum through his body and he had to reach out to pull Annette close in order to sate his body’s call for her.

After the bath, Felix had to change his bedding- soaked and stained in multiple bodily fluids- and he could tell that Annette was a little disappointed even with her normal clarity so they compromised. Felix’s was able to open his window and air the room out as he changed the bedding and Annette got to snuggle into one of Felix’s over sized hoodies he had worn the previous week before they both promptly fell asleep, muscles eased and relaxed by the hot bath they had desperately needed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Bonus 💕)

  
  
  


A tiny terror standing at five feet even, Felix has found that his lovely friend of one year and even lovelier girlfriend of three months is a force to be reckoned with.

Now that he’s been around her beyond a friendly barrier and has delved into more intimate territory he’s noticing a pattern. When Annette gets her mind onto something, an idea, a conspiracy, she stays up late into the night formulating opinions and theories, calculating, concluding, occasionally taking a break to eat gummy worms, back to theorizing, analyzing, so on and so forth. On more than one occasion, Felix has had to drag Annette out of a caffeine crash after spending hours watching true crime shows and buzzfeed unsolved videos.

“Annie,” Felix rolls his eyes with a sigh, albeit fond. He can’t believe they’re having this conversation. He feels an oncoming blush firing up his face. He watches on as his girlfriend stands in between his spread legs and sways while giving her pitch and unconsciously reaches out to lay a hand on her hip in order to stabilize her.

Annette balks at him, tapping away at the screen of her iPad with a miffed squeak. “I’m telling you, all of the research points to more pros and benefits than cons!” 

Said research is an article on a health and body website titled **_5 REASONS YOU SHOULD HAVE SEX ON YOUR PERIOD_ ** accompanied with a stock photo image of someone eating a salad while smiling at nothing. Annette hasn’t experienced a period since she died.

Felix sucks in a breath of air. “Nette, you’re wanting to eat me out when my cycle hits. Period blood is disgusting. It’s like. Peeling womb. Baby wallpaper.” 

Annette, annoyed, sets her tablet down onto the coffee table behind her before turning to face Felix. She puffs out her cheeks and puts her hands over her hips (one of her hands links fingers with the one Felix has placed on her body). Felix hums, and Annette rubs her thumb against the back of his hand. “Why must you put it like that, you menace!” Annette has always been one for dramatics so she flops herself onto Felix’s lap and gets positioned into a straddle, her cold knees bracketing Felix’s thighs. She then opens her mouth with an irritated tick to her brows. “How have you forgotten something so important. Remember?” She bares her teeth, looking like a disgruntled kitten save for the dangerous, elongated incisors she’s putting on display. Vivid pink gums lead way to twin rows of pearly white teeth which house a twin set of pointy fangs on the top and bottom. Felix tries to discreetly rub his legs together, Definitely Not Staring. Flashes of her teeth always set off images of the night they experienced their first bite together.

Felix swoons inside. Outside, he bites his lip, the action caught by Annette’s watchful eye.

“Put those away,” he murmurs softly, going red in the face as Annette easily complies before burrowing her face into the side of his neck, pointedly dragging the sharp end of one of her fangs alongside his skin of his mating scars. Felix, for all he’s worth, immediately melts at her touch and angles his head to allow his tiny girlfriend better access. “Annette.”

An overly innocent “Hm?” is the response he gets as Annette’s naughty hands make a move to play with his happy trail under the fabric of his loose shirt. Her nails, stiletto sharp, tickle at his skin and make his muscles clench.

Felix coaxes Annette into sitting on his lap. He watches as her pleated skirt rides up on her thighs to bunch up at her hips. The visible pink silk of her underwear eggs him on in a sick game of peekaboo. “I think,” he pauses, hands smoothing up the expanse of the chilled pale skin of her thighs before slipping under her skirt, pushing the fabric up further until it pools over his hands where he has them placed on her waistline, further exposing her underwear. Pink silk with a lacy ribbed trim. Annette minutely swivels her hips. Felix swallows with an audible click. “It’s a bad idea.”

Annette visibly deflates from her position atop her boyfriend. “Fe!” She’s whining, reaching behind herself to fetch her tablet once again. “You always complain about the pressure and the cramping and I don’t know a better way to help!” There’s the sound of her furiously tapping at her screen before she flips the device straight into Felix’s line of vision. After he recovers from needing to blink the brightness away, Felix humours Annette and decides to read.

_Orgasms reduce pelvic pain and cramping associated_

“-with menstruation,” Felix finishes out loud. He knew this already. He shrugs his shoulders. “Okay.”

Annette wildly waves her hands in the air. “Okay!”

“There- oh _god_ , Annette. This says there’s extra lubrication. That’s absolutely disgusting.”

Annette trembles with an irritated groan before scrolling down further into the article. “It reduces stress and helps you sleep. And don’t think I never noticed how much hornier you get during your cycle.” Felix glowers at her. Annette grins back, cheeky, fangs glinting. “And you know, the Chemical.”

“The Chemical?” Felix raises an eyebrow. Underneath Annette’s skirts, his thumbs toy with the fabric of her underwear. Annette wriggles on top of him.

“Yeah, endorphins! You’re always sluggish and even more irritated-”

“Hey!”

“-during your cycle and endorphins are the joy chemical. Well, at least, like one of them.”

“Didn’t they used to coat tampons with oxytocin back in your day?” Felix dumbly says. He knows that’s not the word but he likes to tease Annette.

Annette, not catching on, smoothly replies, “no, it was opium and it was fuckin’ awesome.” She stares at Felix as he stares at her underwear. “I’m your D.O.S.E. of joy.”

“Ah,” Felix simply says, eyes flitting up to meet Annette’s. He snorts at how endearing and earnest she is, feels his heart do a front flip, or some corny shit like that. Annette easily meets his stare with a smile of her own. “Dopamine, Oxytocin, Serotonin, and Endorphins. You’re cute.”

Annette surges forward to place a soft kiss on Felix’s peachy lips, feels a burst of energy travel between them at the touch. “I think I’d be even cuter with your-”

“Absolutely not,” Felix huffs, cutting her off with a wet kiss to her cheek. He feels Annette physically give up, _finally_ , and with a defeated sigh she wraps her arms around his neck and burrows in close to him. Felix’s hands move around to rest on the cool curves of her ass. “Here’s a better idea. Let’s get you fed and then I’ll cuddle you until you’re warm and then you finally go to sleep after staying up non stop the past three days after obsessing over my leaky womb.”

Annette doesn’t say anything, mouth already busy with licking over the warmest point of Felix’s neck where his pulse beats the loudest. She tongues the spot, kisses it, before she sinks her fangs in with a satisfied mewl.

Annette immediately knocks out against Felix’s chest after feeding from him, lashes fluttering against her rosy cheeks.

_(Felix faintly remembers her saying this was an effect that would go away once she regularly fed after The Big Argument. Felix had been initially sad at this fact but recently, or really, ever since he willingly bound himself to her as her life mate, he’s noticed that the faint color on her cheeks has only intensified along with the color in her eyes turning more vibrant blue like the color of the sea. Her skin is slowly taking on a light peachy hue. Whenever Annette’s out in the sun, moles and freckles will start to appear high on her cheeks and on her exposed shoulders. Felix, now in the good graces of Annette’s sire Mercedes, has been advised by the older vampire that it’s due to his blood that Annette’s been shining as brightly as she has recently. ‘She looks very similar to when she was alive all those years ago’, Mercedes had told him with one of the most kindest, fondest smiles he’s ever seen on her face. Felix’s heart had thundered so badly when he was first gifted this information he was afraid it was going to beat right out of his chest)._

Felix smacks a kiss against Annette’s ear as she snores away on his lap, immediately forgetting the conversation that led up to this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Except he doesn’t forget.

Not at all.

Annette does, obviously, hellbent on never wanting to make Felix uncomfortable. Or rather, she never brings it up again for Felix’s sake. But the horny devil in the back of Felix’s mind always pulls that conversation from deep within the grooves and curves of his idiot boy brain, forcing him to remember Annette’s eagerness to try and satisfy him during something he despises the most. 

The day he wakes up with blood pooling between his thighs and ruining a pair of his favorite boxers, chest sore from the phantom ache he used to feel in his nipples, and stomach clenched from cramping is the day he texts Annette and lets her know that he’s down for whatever. Crazed, disgusting idea she wants to see through.

Annette, in response about five hours later, blows up his phone with multiple texts of her spamming the chat with every heart, love, and kissy face emoji she can find.

The fourth day of Felix’s periods always seem to be the worst so they agree to test out… whatever this is the night before. When Felix knocks on Ingrid’s door the day of and sexiles her for the fifth time that month she groans before making a night bag and asking Sylvain if she can crash at his place until tomorrow via text.

Annette is there around eight o’clock and comes bearing a few groceries, a variety of both healthy and junk foods, and also has some movies she wants to watch with Felix.

“You’re overthinking it,” she had said as she laid out a towel on the couch. They had agreed on Felix not wearing a tampon when she came over because _it was just going to come out anyways, Fe, don’t look at me like that it makes perfect sense_! Luckily for Annette, the third and fourth days for Felix are always the heaviest. Unluckily for Felix, he hates the feeling of sticky blood seeping through his underwear and coating his thighs.

They sit atop of the towel with Felix’s back to Annette’s chest as they watch animated cartoons. Simply being around Annette puts Felix in a good mood and his eyes begin to droop even as Annette stuffs her hands under his shirt and begins pressing her ice cold palms into the stiff muscle just beneath Felix’s bellybutton.

Felix’s eyes only snap open when he feels Annette press a gentle kiss into his mate scar at the same time she harshly presses her palms down, coaxing a confused moan out of him as she massages his cramps from the outside. He feels heat begin to pool in his belly and squirms when he feels blood begin to drip out of him.

“That’s it,” Annette says, nose catching the sharp scent of Almyran Pine and Almond that spills from between Felix’s legs. Like this, blood hot from his core, aching and trembling against Annette’s chest, Felix’s back arches as he spreads his legs to accommodate Annette’s wandering hands. One of them finds his clit through his underwear, a pair he doesn’t care about, and the fabric is already stained and damp from his blood. Captivated, Annette rubs her fingers alongside Felix’s clothed sex, hanging on to each hitch of his breath and every moan he lets slip. Annette brings her fingers up to see the pads of them faintly coated in red and can’t help herself from moaning when she pops them into her mouth, thrilled with the earthy flavor that bursts on her tongue, shocks her to her own core.

“Oh, shit,” she sighs around her own fingers, itching to get the taste as far down her throat as possible. She’s not gonna let Felix go without getting him to cum at least twice tonight.

“Annette?”, she hears him squeak, unsure, and she presses a sloppy kiss to his mate mark, fingers diving back down to play with Felix.

He stutters out a shocked moan when Annette’s fingers travel down underneath his underwear to rub and pinch at his clit. Her fingers dip into where he’s the wettest and hottest only to come out coated in his blood before dragging them along the skin of his bare pussy lips and up into the trimmed hair atop the hood of his clit.

Annette’s obsessed with every noise she manages to pull out of Felix. Her fingers work quick and fast, rubbing and fingering him so good and wet and loose until he’s throwing his head back against her shoulder, fighting to keep his legs spread as Annette pistons three of her fingers in and out of his wet hole, the sound of it loud and squelching throughout the room.

“Too much, too much, too much,” he chants, hips lifting off of the towel when Annette refuses to let up. The pressure is more intense than it ever has been. One hand goes back to stabilize himself on Annette’s shoulder as the other moves to grip the wrist currently attached to the hand that’s fingering him within an inch of his life. Felix’s entire body jerks and a flash of white blinds him before he’s cumming with a loud groan, a rush of clear and crimson red wetness dripping from him as Annette eggs his pleasure on with a soft nibble against his mating scar. He shouts, clamps his thighs tight around Annette’s hand and curls his toes to the ceiling. She only stops when he begins to whimper painedly, fingers leaving from inside his cunt to rub gentle strokes against his quivering folds, his clit, any area she can get her hands on.

Felix, twitching, breathily sighing, realizes his vampire girlfriend just made him squirt.

On shaky legs, he stands up, feels the world spin before he’s able to right himself. He’s never been more grateful for his apartment having hardwood flooring because the floor and the coffee table in front of the couch is spotted with evidence of his release. His underwear thankfully took the brunt of it and is now uncomfortably damp from his own blood and spend.

Speechless, he whips around to face Annette only to be met with the sight of her with the same bloodied hand she had just fingered Felix with beneath her own underwear, rubbing and fingering at her own sex as she sighs out and calls his name.

“That was so hot,” Annette moans, distressed, her tiny form trembling. The smell of metallic copper assaults Felix’s senses. “You got it everywhere and you made it smell so _good_ in here, please, Fe, let me eat you out,” she slurs, pulling her hand away from herself and leaving a messy trail of blood and cum to her lips where she licks off the remainder of Felix’s essence. The look in her crimson eyes is almost feral, coming a close second to the night she lost herself to the pleasures of Felix’s body when she first bit him.

They also made a rule that if Annette puts any period blood in her mouth Felix isn’t kissing her until she’s brushed her teeth. Suckiest rule of them all because all Felix wants to do is crawl into his girlfriend’s space and lose himself to the feel of her lips sliding against his, tonguing at the roof of her mouth in the way Felix has learned makes her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Instead, he settles for looking on stupidly as Annette slides herself down and off the couch until her back is resting against one of the cushions and her feet are planted firmly on the floor. 

Felix has come to learn that this is Annette’s wordless plea for him to come ride her face.

Limbs feeling like jelly, Felix takes off his ruined underwear and gets himself into position, knees bracketing Annette’s head and her fan of apricot colored hair. He sees her pupils slit and feels her claws elongate from where she’s resting her hands on Felix’s ass.

With a whimper, Felix lowers himself down onto Annette’s eager open mouth. His hands fly forward to dig and grip at the back of the couch, hips swiveling in jerky circles as Annette sloppily laps at Felix like a dog.

“Oh, fuck, your mouth,” he stutters, body going loose and pressing firmly against Annette’s face, her lips, her tongue, her teeth. His clit bumps against her nose and his hole flutters where it’s spread around her wet tongue. Annette hums as she digs welts into the skin of Felix’s ass, causing him to hiss out and whine his hips in dirty circles, his body going into overdrive over the messy feel of saliva, blood, and cum coating his lower half.

Already on edge from his recent orgasm, Felix feels his vision go blurry and tears form in his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, can’t decide where he needs to look, needs something to ground him. He settles for leaning his upper body against the back of the couch, causing his back to arch and angling his clit right above Annette’s mouth.

“That’s it, baby, holy fuck,” he hears Annette say, voice awed, enraptured by the way she’s able to make Felix feel. She gets Felix’s clit in her mouth for twenty seconds flat before he’s yelling himself through another life shattering orgasm, voice muffled from the way he has his face stuffed into the couch. His hips jerk wildly, fucking into the wet warmth of Annette’s mouth as she suckles around his clit, pays extra attention to it with her tongue, swipes at it, toys with it, kisses it.

As Felix shutters out his release, pulsing creamy and red and wet against Annette’s mouth and torso, Annette is humming and coaxing him through it all with hearts in her red eyes, her hands petting whatever skin she can get her hands on and trying to be the best hole Felix can use for his pleasure. The thought of that makes her shiver violently, her forgotten arousal coming back full force as she feels herself soak through her own underwear, hole aching from where she had cruelly fingerfucked Felix’s blood into her earlier.

Eventually, they slump into one another, Felix breathing in deeply as Annette gently pries him off of her mouth to settle him onto her collarbones, smiling at the way he jerks and grinds his clit onto her body through his aftershocks.

They clean up to the best of their ability before tumbling into Felix’s attached bathroom. In the shower Felix stared ahead dazedly as Annette busied herself with rinsing off the dried blood on her face, gargling mouthwash, and brushing her teeth. As soon as Annette’s finished she joins Felix in the shower, crowding him under the spray of water as she stands on her tiptoes to finally kiss him, the shower water draining pink as it slowly rinses off the blood on their bodies. They stay in the water long enough for Felix to prune and for his teeth to start chattering due to how cold the water’s gotten. As he dries off in the bathroom, Annette grabs a pair of underwear from Felix’s designated Period Panties drawer and fetches him an all natural overnight pad from her purse.

Felix finds that he wakes up the next morning considerably less bloated and cramp-y than usual. Ignorant to the outside world, he snuggles in closer to Annette’s bitter cold chill, burrowing his face into her bird’s nest of her hair before slipping his eyes shut again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ingrid** 7:54 am

Sylvain 

I’m so sorry

😭😭😭

Can I come back

Felix and Annette are bastards and fucked on the couch and there’s blood and cum everywhere and I want to die

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and i hope you all enjoyed :]


End file.
